


Illustration for chapter 3 of Human Error

by procoffeinating



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Artificial Intelligence, M/M, android!bond, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifs+still images, inspired by chapter 3 of Human Error <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for chapter 3 of Human Error

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398667) by [thejabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejabberwock/pseuds/thejabberwock). 



.

 

Below a bonus 1) WIP from when I was working out the gif, fun fact - I only had reference for the first frame of Q’s face and winged the rest which was _an adventure_ 2) an attempt at watercoloring Q’s last frame because someone wanted to see it lol _  
_

 

_ _

 

_ _

 

_._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
